


Her Wedding Night

by naedecitsuj



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape, F/M, Lust, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naedecitsuj/pseuds/naedecitsuj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe I'll pay you a visit after my uncle passes out" His voice ran through her head as she remembered the smug look on his face. That threat. Sansa/Joffrey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Season 3 Episode 8: Second Sons after Sansa and Tyrion's wedding night. No character belongs to me.

Sansa was lying in the bed of her newly husbands, it was hers now too and her room now also. It’s been hours since they came into this room together to consummate their marriage. When they both agreed it wasn’t going to happen he fell into a drunken slumber on the day bed across the room. She couldn’t sleep as much as she wanted to. She tossed and turned as the boy kings words ran through her mind. “Was he serious?” She asked herself. Moments later she heard someone walking to the chambers door, she swallowed hard hoping it wasn’t him. Seconds passed and she heard three light knock against the wooden door. She felt paralyzed with fear and panic “It was him” she thought. She felt herself get up and drag herself to the door, swallowing hard again wrapping her hand on the door knob, begun to turn the knob and slowly pulled the wooden door open. 

She saw the green eyes and blonde hair of Joffrey Baratheon in the darkness of the corridor. She felt sick to his stomach and swallowed hard and saw a hint of his cruel smile on his lips. “Sansa” he spoke then pushed the door open wider and walked in past her, his eyes roamed the room spotting his uncle Tyrion fast asleep drunkenly. He poured himself a glass of wine then turning to Sansa. “Shut the door” She did as she was bid and shut the door then stood to face him. “Where are your courtesies? Don’t I get your song and dance?” She ignored him, looking away and wrapped her arms around herself. She heard him put his cup down and step closer to her; he took her arms and moving them to her side forcefully. She felt his green eyes on her it made her shiver. He let out a quiet laugh “I suppose I’ll be doing my uncle a favour after all” He moved his hand to brush her hair back over her shoulder, trailing his hand up her shoulder pushing the strap down then moving his hand up her long neck then finally to her chin making her face him. His face wasn’t so cruel anymore she realized as she watched his eyes. She saw lust. 

He then pulled her to him by her chin to crush his mouth to hers in an aggressive kiss, she whimpered quietly wanting to pull away so badly. His hands roam her body then pressed her against him, she felt his hand cup her breast through the fabric of her shift then he pulled down the other strap before impatiently undoes the ties of her shift. He put his hands on her waist as he kissed her. She closed her eyes and let him, trying to hold back her tears, which were no use to her now. He pushed his tongue into her mouth to find hers, he groaned against her mouth. He quickly undid his own tunic and pulled back slightly pulling his tunic off and throwing it to the floor. She caught a glimpse of him before he pressed his mouth to hers again; she felt a warm aroused feeling in herself. He moved them toward the bed and pushing her down. She stifled a plead “No please anything but this please.” He looked down at her “It will only hurt for a second. Don’t make me get Ser Boros and Ser Mervyn.” He ran a hand down her cheek as he looked into her teary blue eyes. She bit her lip as it quivered and nodded, swallowing hard. “Good girl” he whispered into her ear when he pulled away her shift. She pressed her knees together so he couldn’t pull her small clothes down and couldn’t gain access he pressed his mouth to her neck feeling his teeth graze against her skin as his hand found her breast again slipping it under the fabric, pressing his palm against her budding breast. Her breath got caught in her throat feeling his warm hand against her feverish skin. Why was she acting like she liked it? Did she? Did she want this? 

Finally she felt him push her knees apart and pulling the rest of her smallclothes off. She shut her eyes hearing his unlacing his breeches and pulling them down and felt him move between her legs. Taking her by her thighs and pulled her onto him not even gently. He pressed his mouth to hers so she couldn’t cry out loud she felt tears escape her eyes then he grunted and began to thrust slowly, wrapping her legs around his own waist. “Good Sansa” he murmured into her ear “Shh… you don’t want to wake your husband” he said with a smirk. Her eyes flashed open, Tyrion, she thought looking over at him still passed out on the day bed. Joffrey began to move even faster, she bit on her lip holding back whimpers and moans. His hands were gripping the sheets just above her head, she could hear him groaning and grunting. Soon after a couple more thrusts he found his release and spilled his seed into her. His body collapsed onto hers, hearing him panting when he finished. She smelled the blood, sweat and sex between them both. 

They laid there together for a moment before she knew it she found herself wanting more from him, she pushed him off of her and climbed on top of him then straddled him. She seen the surprise in Joffrey’s eyes knowing he was about to protest because he wanted to be in control. She just leaned down and pressed her mouth to his before sinking down onto his hardness. They both moaned quietly, she felt his hands grip her hips and moved her up and down off of him. Joffrey moved to sit up, she entangled herself around him, he pressed rough and heated kisses up her neck to her lips, she murmured sweet nothing to him. They moved together in rhythm with their heavy breathing and occasional moans and gasps from the pleasure they gave to each other. When pleasure washed over her, her body shuddered; she dug her nails into his back and buries her face into his neck as she felt herself near her climax. She moved up and down off of him even faster to ride it out when finally she released, Joffrey let out a grunt and groan and he found his own release again before laying back and pulling her with him. 

Their breaths were heavy again after a few moments of silence he finally spoke “Don’t do that again” she lifted her head to look at him she seen a grin on his lips “I like to be in control” they laid together for a few moments. “I have to leave now, Sansa.” He slid out of her and moved from beneath her and got up from the bed to get dressed. He held out his hand to her to help her up from the bed and pulled her to him. He passed her shift and small clothes then stripped the bed of it sheets and found a new set changing them. He pulled her to him once again then pressed a final kiss to her lips “Sleep now, I will have moon tea and lemon cakes brought for you tomorrow morning.” 

When he turned and left her chambers with the bloodied sheets and her maidenhead. She washed herself up and put her shift and small clothes back on before she lit a beeswax candle and slid between the fresh sheets and covers and fell fast asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
